deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs. Homura Akemi
Backgrounder (170).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon $/$38;.&;&.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Dante vs Homura.PNG|GameboyAdv Dante vs Homura 3.PNG|GameboyAdv V2 [[Dante vs. Homura Akemi is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Dante from Devil May Cry against Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Description The match we've all been waiting for! Devil May Cry VS Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Which demon shall conquer the other in possibly the most epic battle the world has ever seen? Interlude Wiz: We've had all types of fighters, from Gods to demons to sketchpads that warp reality to pedophilic succubi to game glitches. Boomstick: But today, we're doing pretty much the exact opposite of what we did last Season Finale. We're taking two extremely powerful demon-themed figures and putting them against each other! Wiz: Dante, the demon killer- Boomstick: And Homura Akemi, the time-traveling demon. Wiz: This is gonna be one to remember for sure. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Dante Wiz: There was once a demon who was world-renowned for betraying his own kind, and separating the demon world from the human world. This demon was named Sparda. Boomstick: THIS! IS-''' Wiz: No. '''Boomstick: Aw... Wiz: Despite how dark and brooding his backstory may be, Dante himself is a rather coolheaded and upbeat individual. Boomstick: This guy LOVES pizza and strawberry sundaes. And somehow, he manages to look like a freaking body-builder! Except for that one time where he looked like a 90's kid trying to be edgy and-''' Wiz: Ah, that's the Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry. It's a reboot. 'Boomstick: Well screw that! Where's all the style and badassery the old one had?! Seriously, classic Dante was WAY too clean to curse all the ti-' Classic!Dante: YOU look delicious, you pudgy fuck! '''Boomstick: Oh. How did they not catch that? Wiz: Devotion to your favorite characters much? That aside, Dante is an incredibly adept fighter. He always comes prepared, with weapons out the- Boomstick: WEAPONS?! Gimmegimmegimmegimme! Dante sometimes likes to keep it up-close and personal with Rebellion, which supposedly can cut through anything and can be thrown like a boomerang, Cerberus, nunchucks with ice, Agni and Rudra, scimitars with fire and tornadoes in them, Nevan, Batman's guitar, Ifrit, the fiery gauntlets, Gilgamesh, his thruster-powered armor, and Lucifer, which can summon spectral swords. If that's a thing. Wiz: But if Dante would rather fight at a distance, he has options for that too- Boomstick: He has Ebony and Ivory, twin semi-automatic handguns customized for him, the shotgun Coyote-A, which is designed for killing demons. Spiral, a heavy rifle that fires high penetration rounds, Grenadegun, which... does... exactly what you'd... expect... and then there's Artemis, an arm-cannon, and Nightmare-b, the demonic firearm. Wiz: We're forgetting about Pand- Boomstick: Pandora is a Devil Arm that supposedly has 666 forms! But he's only used Epidemic, the Blowgun, Hatred, the Bazooka, Revenge, the Laser Cannon, Jealousy, the Gatling Gun, Argument, the Mobile Missile Battery, Grief, the Boomerang, Omen, which damages all surrounding enemies, and Reboot, which pisses off fanboys. Wiz: Uh, he never actually uses that last one. But if you thought Dante was done without his weapons, you'd be sorely mistaken. He possesses well above-average strength, being able to effortlessly break stone. He also has superhuman stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, accuracy, and most impressively, durability. Boomstick: This guy can get stabbed with his own sword and just laugh it off! Seriously, Capcom, overpowered alert! Wiz: He also has a healing factor. Boomstick: Well goddamn it Capcom, you made this guy way too powerful. Wiz: DmC made him less powerful. Boomstick: We don't talk about DmC, Wiz. Wiz: I actually didn't mind DmC. But that aside, when Dante wants to kick things into high gear, he taps into his Devil Trigger form. This is where he truly unleashes his demon power, and amplifies his physical and magical properties. It makes his healing factor stronger and enables flight, but unfortunately for Dante, it has a time limit. Boomstick: But no one cares about Devil Trigger, because he can tap into Majin Trigger, which is so much better anyway. When Dante is running low on health, he can tap into this form, where he becomes pretty much invincible and he can shoot fire and light and darkness and other awesome shit like that! Wiz: The problem? It has a time limit. Boomstick: Way to ruin the moment, Wiz. Wiz: Dante also has access to many different styles including Trickster, which focuses on dodging enemy attacks. Swordmaster and Gunslinger, which lets him use his swords and guns respectively to their full potential. Royal Guard, which allows him to block almost any hit without fail and return it with just the same amount of damage. Doppelganger, where he projects an astral version of himself but unfortunately can't go Devil Trigger or Majin Trigger, and Quicksilver, which slows down time. Boomstick: Man, this guy-''' Wiz: It uses up the Devil Trigger gauge. '''Boomstick: You know what?! (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) A clip akin to a tape fast-forwarding plays Boomstick: And that's why I think Devil May Cry hates Dante! Wiz: While you may believe that at first, Dante is far more than his time-limits and unpopular reboots would suggest. He has successfully blocked attacks from the Savior, surpassed Sparda- Boomstick: This! Is! Wiz: No! But he's also nearly impervious to pain, somehow has unlimited ammo, and in SMT, he was able to keep up with the Demi Fiend late-game. Remember, Demi Fiend was a being capable of destroying entire multiverses. Boomstick: Holy shit. (Beat) Wiz: Unfortunately, Dante is not invincible. The time limits still apply, his healing factor won't save him if he begins to tire, his flesh offers no protection against penetration or slashes, and he's really, really unlucky. Boomstick: But if you underestimate Dante, well, you may get reminded why no one likes the reboot. Except Wiz. Wiz: Hey! Dante: I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light! Homura Wiz: Sporting girlish pigtails and glasses, being awkward and clumsy, and knowing no one in Mitakihara Town, the young girl Homura Akemi was a weak, frail little girl with heart problems. Boomstick: Until she transferred to Mitakihara Middle School, where she met none other than Madoka Kaname. She and Madoka must have developed their yuri relationship early, because they kinda hung out a lot. Wiz: She spent a lot of her time hiding behind Madoka as she and the other Magical Girls fought witches. Homura did not even become a Magical Girl until a cruel twist of fate happened. Boomstick: That Madoka was actually straight? Wiz: No, just a gigantic witch with the power to wipe out all life on Earth. Boomstick: That giant floating witch-lady? That's Walpurgisnacht, AKA, the apocalypse. Wiz: Madoka somehow managed to take this thing down, but she ended up dying in the process. Because Madoka was the only person whom Homura had personally connected with, Homura decided that what she needed to do was prevent Madoka from ever dying. So she wished to go back in time, and in doing so became a Magical Girl. Boomstick: And got the power to rewind and stop time. Like a time DVD player! Does anyone still use DVD's? (Play scene where Kiosuke is listening to music on a CD) Boomstick: Come on! This was 2011! Why were these people listening to CD's and watching DVD's?! Wiz: As I was saying, Homura gained complete control over time. If Madoka were to die or turn into a witch during the timeline, Homura would only need to rewind and be right where she was, as a weak, fragile little girl with heart problems. Boomstick: Except she didn't need to worry about silly little heart problems, thanks to the Sou- dammit Wiz, I feel like we've done this like seven times now. Wiz: We have, and we're doing that again. Anyway, the Soul Gem- Boomstick: It's a rock that lets her survive anything that doesn't break it. I get it, Wiz! Everyone gets it! I'm getting really tired of using Magical Girls! Wiz: ANYWAY. Yes, that Gem is basically what protects Homura. She has been able to survive getting crushed between buildings, being eaten alive by Charlotte, taking attacks from Walpurgisnacht, Oktavia von Seckendorff, and Kriemhild Gretchen, and shooting herself in the head. Boomstick: Yeah yeah, I get it. I guess NOW we're gonna talk about her weapons and time-travel? Wiz: Actually, I was going to talk about her going all yandere on Madoka. YES I was going to discuss her weapons and powers! Because she is unable to produce her own magical weapons like the other Magical Girls can, she instead steals weapons illegally, mostly from the Yakuza. Her time-shield can store an infinite amount of weapons in there, storing everything from, uh... Boomstick: Let me do the weapon-talk, Wiz. She carries around Desert Eagles, FN Minimis, Berettas, Remingtons, Howas, RPG's, AT's, pipe bombs, grenades, flashbangs, C-4's, a golf club, and... a bow. Wiz: Totally not a tribute to Madoka... Boomstick: Yes it is, Wiz. You can't deny the yuri. Wiz: But the highlight of all of Homura's abilities is her time manipulation. As we stated before, she can stop time and even rewind it. She uses this ability liberally, but it has a fatal flaw. Boomstick: Basically, if anyone knows she can stop time, she can't do it anymore. She can still rewind it, though. But she's only been able to rewind to two months in the past, so she can't do things like go back in time and kill Hitler, AKA Tabuu. Wiz: He's NOT Hitler! He's not even in this fight! But yes, her time-travel also has limits in dire situations, like when she was unable to escape from Mami Tomoe's ribbons. Unless that was all plot-based, which would be the most stupid thing ever. Boomstick: And that about wraps it up... Wiz: No it doesn't. As of the latest movie, Homura obtained two whole new forms. One of them is the witch Homulilly, which was all part of an experiment conducted by Kyubey. She unknowingly enclosed all of Mitakihara Town in a labyrinth, and as her transformation progressed, she even enclosed the entire Earth in said labyrinth. Boomstick: Oh... that's not good. Wiz: Homulilly was powerful enough to topple an entire city, stalemate with Oktavia von Seckendorff, and even succeeded in wiping out most of the Incubators. She used a magical, destructive power which completely obliterated everything in its path, and that's before she summoned an entire military of familiars against her opponents. These familiars obey Homulilly, and are not outside help because they are created from her own life energy. Boomstick: Soul Gem tho-''' Wiz: Yeah, no. She destroyed her own Soul Gem willingly, and survived. So, there goes that. Oh, and then she ATE her own Soul Gem after taking part of Goddess Madoka's power, and essentially became a demon. (Homura's demon form is shown) '''Boomstick: That. Is. Hot. Wiz: I'd say she's fourteen, but technically she's ageless as a demon, so it doesn't really matter at this point. Boomstick: Demon Homura may just be the hottest character in this series. Wiz: She also may be the most powerful. She enclosed the entire UNIVERSE in a labyrinth, effortlessly reset the entire universe, has the powers of time-space manipulation, can wipe and tamper with memories, and she can make others feel despair just by looking into their eyes. Boomstick: Holy crap. Wiz: Then she survived the breaking of her Soul Gem... again. This makes her incredibly difficult to kill, as she is literally now the entire concept of love. As such, even TOUCHING her is almost impossible. Boomstick: Then how the hell do you attack her? Wiz: She projects a physical version of herself to fight, but that's not really her. So, just destroying her body isn't enough. Boomstick: But Homura's pretty much insane, so there's that. Wiz: Yes, ultimately her downfall is her lack of sanity. She also has a deep devotion to Madoka that makes her pretty reckless with her physical body, because some girl who was nice to her once matters more to her than her entire life. Boomstick: But it's Homura! She's nearly impossible to defeat. If you run into her... your time has come. Homura: Don't forget. Always, somewhere, there is someone fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you are not alone. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 It seemed like just a regular day. The demon hunter son of Sparda Dante wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary for himself. He was just hanging out at his local pizzeria, eating pizza like he usually did during these days. Then suddenly, a white space-ferret thing approached him. He could not recognize this creature, but the rest of us sure could. This was Kyubey, or as Magical Girls called him, Incubator. "Hi, you must be the demon hunter Dante!" Kyubey said to the half-demon. Dante smiled and nodded through bites of pizza. "Yeah, that's me." He replied with a mouth full of pizza. Kyubey jumped onto the table and pulled a "Wanted" poster out. We only saw it from the back, so we couldn't see who was on it. "This girl has been nothing but trouble and must be killed. Trust me, she's a demon." Dante grinned. "How much?" "As much as you want! I'll give you ANYTHING for it!" Kyubey replied. Without a second thought, Dante got up and bolted out of the pizzeria. ---- Walking randomly on the streets of Mitakihara Town was the time-traveling magical girl, Homura Akemi. It was also a regular day for her, pretending to be a regular human in public and all. Suddenly, an entirely new figure stood before her. "Hey you!" called the figure, who revealed himself to be Dante. "No hard feelings or anything, but I kinda have to kill you. Some white ferret-thing told me I had to." Homura gasped, but then gave an angry scowl. "This must be the work... of Kyubey." She gritted her teeth, then transformed into her Magical Girl form. "As long as she's still alive... I won't let you..." Dante grinned and pulled out his two trusty handguns, Ebony and Ivory. Homura also pulled out two handguns. FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Rg9SkfrveM) Dante and Homura immediately began firing at each other. The two did not even flinch as the bullets pierced their skin, and seconds after being shot their wounds would instantly heal. "Heh, you heal fast too, huh kid?" asked Dante. Dante immediately put away Ebony and Ivory, then pulled out his signature weapon, Rebellion. He slashed at Homura several times, slashing off her arm and part of her midsection. In just a few seconds, she was growing her limbs back. Homura glared at Dante, then chucked at grenade at his face. However, she never actually pulled the clip... meaning that it was a grenade that wasn't even about to explode. Dante laughed as he caught the grenade in mid-air, but as soon as he was about to pull the clip itself, he found himself frozen in time. While frozen, Homura pulled the clip of the grenade. She unfroze time, and Dante was just about to throw it until the grenade exploded in his face. "Hmm, this girl's more powerful than I was giving her credit for." Dante reached for Rebellion again and began to strike at Homura, and then the time-traveling Magical Girl pulled out her golf club. The two hit each other with their close-range weapons, but then Dante easily cut through Homura's golf club and was about to slash at Homura until she stopped time again. She ran behind Dante then unfroze time again, then shot Dante in the back with her shotgun. The son of Sparda fell down onto the ground, but quickly got back up and chuckled. "No wonder that rat-thing sent me for this job." He suddenly was wearing Ifrit, his fiery gauntlets. He punched Homura in the face, shoulders, and stomach several times using his now-fiery fists, and then finished it off with one tough punch to her abdomen. She went flying into the air and then she stopped time. But this time, a dark, shadowy substance emerged from where Homura was standing. Time unfroze again, and Dante and Homura were sucked into the portal. ---- Jeice vs Blue Ranger (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwXjGue6Qag) Suddenly, Dante and Homura found themselves on a mountain, where Jeice was flying above Blue Ranger's head, charging up a Crusher Ball. "Now, where did that red guy go?" asked Billy. Dante pulled out his scimitars, Agni and Rudra. He fired a gust of fire and tornado at Homura, knocking her into Jeice before he could even land the Crusher Ball. Homura stopped time once more, then took the opportunity to plant bombs all around the mountain. She unfroze time once more, then let all the explosions loose. "Oh... shit." Dante jumped away from the explosions, and as he escaped the mountain completely collapsed, completely crushing Billy underneath the rocks. "Ha! I told you not to mess with the Red Magma of the Ginyu Force!" cheered Jeice, striking a triumphant pose. Homura followed Dante to where he was at, then pulled out her RPG. She fired a shot at it, blowing up part of Dante's shoulder and knocking him to the ground. Dante healed himself up, then pulled out Rebellion to strike at Homura. Homura stopped time, grabbed Jeice, then put him in front of where Dante was at the time. Time unfroze, and Dante slashed. But since Jeice was in front of him and not Homura, Jeice was cut in half instead. Unfortunately for Dante and Homura, the mountain they were on was still collapsing. Homura quickly opened up another portal, and the two were sucked in yet again. ---- King K. Rool vs. Vector the Crocodile (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrQKCB8EJKw at about 0:30) Dante and Homura landed on a pirate ship, where Vector was blowing a bubble with bubblegum and King K. Rool was laughing at him. Homura quickly pulled out a C-4, stopped time, and planted it near the mast of the ship. "Hey, you just had a C-4 in your hand! What kind of sorcery is this?" asked Dante. Shrugging off the fact that Homura had managed to do the supposedly impossible, Dante whipped out Spiral and fired at Homura. The time-traveler stopped time, then grabbed the bullet and positioned it toward the crow's nest of the ship. Homura unfroze time again, then the bullet bounced off of the crow's nest, through the bubble Vector was blowing, and onto the C-4 she had planted. A huge explosion resulted at the mast, blowing up the entire front portion of the ship. King K. Rool was barely hanging onto the ship, and then Vector kicked his hand so that he'd fall off the ship and into the water. Vector laughed, but then Homura shoved Vector off the ship. "You stay out of this." Homura threw a pipe bomb at Dante, which he he moved away from before letting it hit him. "Hey, that's not cool! He wasn't hurting anyone!" Dante then activated Quicksilver, and Homura's movement became slowed. As she appeared to be moving in slow-motion, she looked like she was pulling out her AT very, very slowly and Dante just quickly moved in for the kill. However, he noticed that this was draining his Devil Trigger gauge. He deactivated Quicksilver for a second, but then the pipe bomb Homura had thrown blew up the rest of the ship. Homura and Dante ended up on one plank of wood, with Homura sitting down on the plank and Dante holding on, almost completely submerged in the water. "Hey... this isn't fair! There's room for both of us on this plank! You won't let me die by sinking into the bottom of the ocean, right?" asked Dante. Homura sighed, then opened up another portal where the two were sucked into. ---- Fulgore VS Genesect (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ol-zZpXDL0U) Dante and Homura landed in a plain, where the corpses of Deerling were found everywhere and Fulgore and Genesect were in a power struggle with the Devastation Beam and the Techno Blast. Dante, taking the opportunity of a wide-open playing field, equipped Pandora in its Hatred form, the Bazooka. Dante fired Hatred at Homura, who stopped time to make sure she wouldn't get hit with any of it. She pulled out her bow and fired arrows at each shot from the bazooka, blowing up each rocket with ease. Homura unfroze time as Dante pulled out Grenadegun, firing several grenades at the time-traveler. Homura swiftly dodged a grenade and did a fabulous hair-flip in the process, and the grenade that missed hit Fulgore, who fell down and was annihilated by Genesect's Techno Blast. Dante got out Hatred again, gritted his teeth, and fired. Homura was hit by one of the missiles unexpectedly, and was forced to regenerate significantly from the blow. Dante stood over her, with Hatred raised to her face. If he fired, she could be annihilated in seconds. But then suddenly, Genesect slashed at Dante. Dante angrily pulled out Rebellion and sliced off Genesect's head, but during that time Homura had gotten back up. Dante pulled out Hatred again and fired several more times at Homura. Homura dodged again and again until the plains began to catch fire and everything around was burned to a crisp. Homura opened up yet another portal and they teleported somewhere else. ---- Kirby vs Rosalina and Luma (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bytvxk97kzY) Kirby was flying around on his Warp Star and Rosalina was attempting to shoot him down with magic. Dante and Homura were standing on a very small planet of some sort where they could see this all going down in the distance. Dante pulled out his Nightmare-b gun and fired at Homura, charging it up with demonic energy each time. The bullets pierced Homura's skin, each time sending blood flying everywhere. Homura easily regenerated, then pulled out her anti-tank gun from her time-shield and fired at Dante. Dante quickly dodged each shot, but one lucky shot got him in the chest and sent him flying towards Rosalina. Rosalina accidentally bumped into a planet in the distance, where she bumped into a certain red fruit. Kirby watched this all happen and then inhaled the fruit, then started to glow a rainbow color. Rosalina was sucked in, and Dante was barely managing to hang onto the planet he was standing on. "Aw crap, this isn't good!" Dante activated Quicksilver again, and outran Kirby's hypernova. He jumped back down to the planet he and Homura were on, then while she was still slowed he pulled out Rebellion and stabbed her through the heart. Blood leaked out of her chest, but then Quicksilver deactivated. Kirby's hypernova began to inhale Dante and Homura, until Homura opened up another portal. ---- Annie Leonhardt vs Fredrika (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbaz5gwtQOA) The demon hunter and the time-traveler landed in a forest. Annie was in her titan form, and Fredrika was in her Winged Dragon form. Fredrika flew around to attack Annie's nape, but Annie swung her fist at Fredrika and knocked her to the ground, where Dante and Homura landed. Dante, still wielding Rebellion, slashed his sword at Homura a few more times. Homura quickly wised up though, and teleported behind Dante. She pulled out a Howa gun and shot Dante in the back, then threw a grenade at the demon hunter. However, Dante wasn't taking any of that. He shot the grenade out of the air with his Coyote-A, then equipped Rebellion once more. He ran towards Homura, with the weapon ready, but then Homura noticed Fredrika, who had fallen on the ground behind her. Homura quickly pulled on Fredrika then raised her in front of Dante, who stabbed her through the chest accidentally. Homura then used her new opportunity to throw a flashbang grenade at Dante's face, temporarily blinding him. Even though he'd only been blinded for a few seconds, when he regained sight he noticed himself surrounded by bombs. "Well... this kinda blows." Dante sighed, then he pulled out Ebony and Ivory again, this time while activating Gunslinger. He began to gun down all the surrounding bombs, causing massive explosions everywhere. A huge forest fire erupted on the scene, and moreover Annie was lying on the ground, back in her human form, burned to a crisp. "Oh no..." Homura muttered, then opened up another portal which she and Dante were sucked into. ---- Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwJt7kNuAJ4) Dante and Homura landed in Tatsumi Port Island, where Noel was comboing Aigis using her Chain Revolver. "More girls with guns... fantastic." said Dante with a hint of sarcasm to his voice. He pulled out Pandora again, and activated it in its Epidemic form. He fired the blowgun at Homura, but she hardly even seemed to react to it. She just pulled the dart out and threw it back at Dante, who caught the dart in midair and threw it behind his back. Unknowingly, it hit Aigis in the head. "Hey, watch it!" Aigis stopped attacking Noel for a second at fired at Dante, who tanked all her bullets like they were nothing. Dante ignored her for a second activated Swordmaster, and equipped Rebellion. He slashed at Homura several times, and ended up slashing her into several pieces. Fortunately for the magical girl, her Soul Gem was still intact. I let you kill me... as long as she is still alive... Homura's eyes suddenly began to... bleed, as you'd say, red spider web-like material. "Huh?" Dante watched in confusion. Homura suddenly transformed into the giant witch Homulilly, then hundreds of familiars were let loose against the son of Sparda. "Heh, I can take on a few of these. Bring it on, girlie!" Dante slashed and fired and unleashed all of his weaponry upon all the familiars, but it was getting increasingly clear that he could not handle all of them at once. Dante activated Omen, then all of Homulilly's familiars disappeared. It was clear that Homulilly had taken some damage too, and furthermore Noel and Aigis were caught in the attack and disposed of as well. Homulilly, sparing no time, opened up another portal. ---- Samus vs. Boba Fett (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWAO897yy-U) Dante and Homulilly landed on top of a spaceship, and the two struggled to keep their footing thanks to the high speeds. Samus and Boba were fighting in the distance, with Samus in her Zero Suit and squaring off with Boba Fett in a lightsaber duel. Homulilly summoned a red magic-like attack at Dante, taking the form of several blades. The blades all cut Dante across the torso, but he was able to successfully regenerate from the attack. He jumped up and equipped Gilgamesh, then punched Homulilly's face. Homulilly raised her hand to Dante, then fired a large black laser-like beam at him. The laser beam sent him flying towards Boba Fett, whom had now been frozen by Samus' ice beam. Dante fell into the frozen Boba and broke him into pieces, then Homulilly used her red magic attack to attempt to slice Dante in half. Dante quickly moved out of the way, but at what cost? Samus instead took the blow, getting cut right in half. Dante ran towards Homulilly with Rebellion in hand, but then a star destroyer in the distance fired a laser at the ship Dante and Homulilly were on. The ship began to combust beneath them, and the two were losing their footing more quickly than before. Homulilly then opened up another portal. ---- Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39JYengjS6E) The two found themselves in a town, where Kenpachi and Sol were blade-locked. Sol was moments away from unleashing his Dragon Install. "Those two look pretty handy with a sword, gotta hand it to 'em." remarked Dante. What he had failed to notice was that Homura had unleashed more familiars. Dante sighed, then he activated Doppelganger. An astral version of Dante appeared right next to Dante himself, and the two hacked through a few of Homulilly's familiars. She would unleash more, and the two Dantes would take down each one. Suddenly, Homulilly used her red magic on the astral Dante, reducing it to wisps of red light. "Just what the hell are you?!" asked Dante, with confusion. He pulled out Artemis and fired it into Homulilly's face, and suddenly whole pieces of her face were sent flying! Homulilly groaned in agony, then she created an entire labyrinth all around the town... which looked just like the town. Kenpachi and Sol stopped what they were doing. They had lost their memories completely. Unfortunately for Dante, they weren't the only ones affected. For a second, Dante had forgotten who exactly he was fighting. Was he fighting Homulilly, or maybe the guys with the swords? He couldn't quite figure it out. "What was I doing here again?!" He pulled out Rebellion, and just for good measure he threw it as if it were a boomerang. It first hit Kenpachi, bisecting him down the torso, then Sol, cutting off his head, then it hit Homulilly. She quickly pulled the sword out of her body, then threw it at Dante and it impaled him through the chest. Dante didn't even feel the pain, but he then pulled the sword out of his body. "So it was you I was fighting." Homulilly's labyrinth was beginning to fade, but as it faded, it quickly materialized into an entirely new setting. ---- Arlong vs. Kisame Dante and Homulilly found themselves standing on small island, where Arlong and Kisame had engaged in a swordfight. Homulilly unleashed a dark rain of a red goop-like material. Dante saw this rain coming down and then activated Royal Guard, which blocked every single raindrop that came near him. His weapons were now flowing with a red magical energy, and he then equipped himself with Lucifer, his backpack... thing. "Alright, girlie. You're way more powerful than you need to be." Dante summoned some spectral swords, all of which were now a blood-red color. He threw all the swords at Homulilly, and each one impaled her through different parts of her body. However, Homulilly seemed hardly fazed. She screamed with a very high-pitched voice, then the island that everyone was on was completely annihilated. Arlong's head and Kisame's arms fell down from the sky as the location changed again. ---- Akihiro vs Tsumichi Dante and Homulilly appeared in a small forest, where Akihiro was struggling to hit Tsumichi through metal armor. "Huh, I've never heard of these guys." Dante muttered. Homulilly began a time-slowing attack, which Dante responded to by activating Trickster. Homulilly sent out even more familiars, this time ones that were even taller than Dante. The familiars all punched and kicked at Dante, attempting to attack him gang-style. Dante easily dodged all their attacks using Trickster, and then he equipped Pandora in its Jealousy form, the Gatling Gun. He fired the gun at all of Homulilly's familiars, then began shooting at Homulilly herself. Bullet wounds emerged everywhere all over the nutcracker witch's body, sending out black-red blood everywhere. Homulilly screamed again and redirected the bullets through Dante. Dante stood unfazed, laughing at the bullets that went through him, but he turned behind him to see that Akihiro and Tsumichi had been shot down to death. His laughing face turned angry as he activated his next most powerful form: Devil Trigger. The location changed again. ---- Ryu vs. Scorpion The two combatants found themselves in the hot depths of the Netherrealm, where Evil Ryu was blitzing Scorpion with his moves. Dante developed a suspicious expression. "There's a demon here... I'm sure of it." He was about to attack Homulilly again, but she created another labyrinth. This time, Dante forgot exactly what he was doing again, but he remained in Devil Trigger form. He looked at Scorpion and his, erm, Demon senses triggered. He looked at Evil Ryu, and suddenly his senses went out of control. Dante sliced Ryu and Scorpion in one strike, obliterating them both. But then he saw Homulilly in the distance. Homulilly raised both her hands, and fired two black-red lasers at Dante. Dante easily dodged the first one, then blocked the second one with his hand. He jumped towards Homulilly, with Rebellion raised. "This is where you die!" Dante stabbed Homulilly through the chest, and she screamed in agony once more. He sliced her into several bits and pieces, and all that remained was a black gem imbued with evil thoughts. Dante chuckled, then picked up the gem. "Wonder what this does?" K.O-''' ---- Boomstick: Finally! It's ALL OVER! I told you we didn't have a Madoka Magica bias! Wiz: Homulilly may be powerful, but it should be blatantly obvious that Dante is more powerful. I mean, come on! He took hits from a multiverse buster! Casually! Boomstick: Rest in pieces, Homulilly. Dante: The winner is me, guys. But the hosts and Dante had spoken too soon. From the dark gem in Dante's hands emerged a new Homura. Not Homulilly, but this time in her demon form. Homulilly turned the surrounding area into what appeared to be a labyrinth going across the entire timeline, the entire multiverse. "Ready for round two?" asked Homura Dante grinned at the demon. "Hoo boy, I know she's a demon, but damn, she's hot!" '''FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUuXX4_JMVs) Homura began by instantly opening up another portal, this time leading into the Land of Ooo. ---- Ness vs Finn (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYb9kSCkjE8) Homura's presence immediately turned the entire land dark. Ness and Finn stopped fighting, and instantly they had depressed looks on their faces. Dante saw these two walk away in despair. "Huh, wonder what's gotten them so upset?" Dante instantly took his Devil Trigger form upon seeing Demon Homura, then the two of them both flew up in the air. Dante slashed a few times at Homura, but it seemed that the sword strike did nothing. Homura gave a sadistic grin, then suddenly she emitted a large, demonic wave of energy that obliterated the entire Land of Ooo. Ness and Finn in the distance were reduced to nothing but ashes as well. Dante was able to take the attack, but then suddenly it seemed that Homura had disappeared. "Where did she go...?" He asked. That wasn't a question he should have asked, however, because he soon got his answer. ---- Dante's mind Dante awoke inside of his own mind, which just appeared to be a recollection of his own memories and thoughts. And Homura was standing right there inside of it. "Just where the hell are we?" Dante asked. "We're inside your mind. If someone who brings good thoughts is considered to be good, then someone who attacks minds must be evil..." Homura said with a short smile. "And maybe one day, I'll become your enemy." "You already are, bitch." Dante went into his Devil Trigger form and brought out the Nightmare-b. He fired relentlessly, with bullets flying around everywhere. Nothing seemed to be working against Homura, however. Then she drew in closer and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look into my eyes, and know the true meaning of despair." A flash of white was seen as the location switched yet again. ---- Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha Dante awakened in the Great Ninja War Battlefield, where Aizen had impaled Madara several times with beams of light. However, this field was different than it had been during the actual battle. Everything around was dark, and moreover the entire sky seemed to be... bleeding, so to say. "What the hell is going on here?!" Dante asked. Suddenly, many chains emerged from random places and tied around Aizen and Madara. The chains squeezed the two of them until they had both been disintegrated into a red pulp. Dante saw some chains heading towards him, and then he pulled out Rebellion and slashed the chains into pieces. "You can't win." Homura taunted. Dante heard that sentence over and over again. "You can't win. You can't win. You can't win. You can't win. You can't win." "Get the hell out of my mind!" screamed Dante. Everything flashed white again. ---- Dante's mind Dante reappeared in his mind, now in his Majin Trigger form. "You're done, girlie." Homura gasped as she tried to make sense of the situation. How did he escape from that? She thought. Dante pulled out Rebellion and slashed at Homura several times until she had disintegrated into a black mist. Suddenly, there was a flash of white yet again. ---- Majin buu vs Flandre Homura and Dante emerged in a sort of time-space labyrinth, where time seemed to stand still. Majin Buu and Flandre stood completely motionless, still locked in combat. Dante seemed to be standing still too, but he suddenly saw that he could move. "Hey, you're letting me move. That's nice of you." Dante pulled out Rebellion once more, and then struck at Homura. But she caught the sword with her hands, then fired a dark laser at Dante. The laser engulfed him completely, as well as the entire area around. Flandre and Buu were completely obliterated as the setting changed once more. ---- Time and space itself Dante and Homura stood in a room full of total darkness, where they could look upon the entire multiverse from below. "Alright, you've forced me to bring out my true power!" Dante slashed through the dark labyrinth, and then he slashed at Homura. But Homura blocked the strike with a sword made out of demonic energy. She smiled at him, then looked him in the eyes. "Look at me, and despair." Dante found himself completely immobile as he was chained to every corner of the multiverse. For one of the first times in his life, he truly felt pain. "You can't win." He heard over and over again, just like earlier. Suddenly, he saw his very soul get extracted from his body. There was a red gem above his chest, and all he could do was watch as Homura disintegrated it. He screamed in terror as everything began to fade away. All that was remaining was Homura standing in the distance, with a sadistic smirk on her face. K.O.! ---- Mitakihara Town Dante woke up back in the pizzeria where it all began. It was as if none of this had ever happened, but he still remembered all of it. Sitting across from him was Homura, who also seemed to remember everything. "Not only did I win the battle, but I also brought you back." Homura said to Dante. Dante smiled at her, then laughed. "Ah, that was a good fight. Well, since I lost fair and square, I guess that means I owe you something." Dante pulled out some of his money, then ordered two strawberry sundaes. "It's the least I could do." Homura smiled faintly at Dante, knowing that she had ultimately been the victor. Off in the distance, a man with long black hair and a red jacket loaded a pistol. Results Boomstick: Hey! Didn't Dante win? Wiz: At first he did... but then Homura's demon form came into play. Boomstick: Dante eclipses Homura's power, but other than that, he has very few other advantages. Wiz: While Dante may be able to theoretically destroy multiverses, this power is only in theory. Yeah, he held his own against Demi Fiend. But there's one thing about that: We don't exactly know what happened in the battle. For all we know, they could have just been gradually hitting each other with their weakest attacks! Boomstick: It's all just a bunch of powerscaling! Don't get us wrong, powerscaling helped out here, but even if Dante can destroy multiverses, there's one small thing getting in the way. Wiz: Homura exists as a conceptual entity, which means that Dante would never truly be able to defeat her. Yes, he could destroy her physical body, but she would still exist as a concept, meaning that Dante would ultimately not be able to defeat her. Yes, Demi Fiend is far more powerful than Homura, but Demi Fiend is a physical life form, not a concept. Dante has NEVER been shown to be able to defeat a conceptual entity. Boomstick: But then how did Homura hurt Dante? Shouldn't she be completely unable to hurt him too? Wiz: Uh, yes and no. Yes, because her direct attacks would do barely anything, but no because she has two ways of attacking him directly: Through his mind and soul. She could literally make him forget he was even fighting her in the first place, or mentally scar him to the point where he would be incapable of fighting. Boomstick: But hasn't he shown to have a resistance to these things? Wiz: Yes, but he has a RESISTANCE, not an immunity. Homura was able to mentally scar Kyubey, someone who literally has no emotions to give. Dante has emotions, and as such was more susceptible to Homura's mind-attacks than Kyubey was. And even though Dante fought Soul Gods, he has never fought anyone who was capable of giving his soul a physical form and destroying it before his eyes. Boomstick: Homura is a soul survivor. Wiz: The winner is Homura. Trivia *The following battles made cameos in this battle: **Annie Leonhardt vs Fredrika by Ahomeschoolingroudon **Majin buu vs Flandre by Dbfan and critic **Arlong vs. Kisame by Blippeedeeblah **Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis by Yoshirocks92 **King k Rool vs Vector the Crocodile by ShadowOwen **Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy by Agentrockluxury3 **Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha by Shadow7615 **Ness vs Finn by BonBooker **Fulgore VS Genesect by Apro319 **Akihiro vs Tsumichi by Grnmachine1 **Jeice vs Blue Ranger by SuperSaiyan2Link **Kirby vs Rosalina and Luma by WarpStar930 **Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname by ParaGoomba348 **Samus VS Boba Fett **Ryu VS Scorpion *Many other battles were going to make cameos in this fight, but were cut to avoid the fight being too long. *This is ParaGoomba348's longest Season 4 battle, having almost 4500 words. *This is the first of ParaGoomba348's battles to have Vincent Valentine make a cameo appearance at the end. *This is ParaGoomba348's second battle to have one or more characters interacting with the hosts, the others being Renji Abarai vs. Kyoko Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura, Excalibur vs. Nightmare, Magneto vs. Silver the Hedgehog, and Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh. **However, unlike the others, Dante and Homura do not appear at the end and instead interact with Wiz and Boomstick in the middle of the battle. *This is the only one of ParaGoomba348's battles to show the "FIGHT!" and "K.O.!" screens twice. *Cameo Appearances (Besides the ones from the battles): **Kyubey **Vincent Valentine *This is the fifth of ParaGoomba348's battles where a character who was mentioned or made a cameo made an appearance was a combatant in a future episode, in this case Boba Fett, Scorpion (second battle), Vincent Valentine (not counting all the cameos he had from The Demoman vs. Gambit to Aang vs. Kyogre), and Flandre Scarlet. Who would you be rooting for? Dante Homura Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015